The present invention concerns a ski brake apparatus comprising two brake arms, each of which is mounted on one side of the ski and arranged to swing under the action of a spring force into a braking position in which the brake arm partly extends under the bottom side of the ski, whereby each brake arm and the associated spring is integrally formed from the same spring material.